The First Date
by forevertangledlover
Summary: Modern AU. Everyone knows that Flynn and Rapunzel are in love, everyone except them. So what happens when Flynn asks Rapunzel on a date? Prequel to Horror Movie. Inspired by 'If I Stay'.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Blondie!" Flynn placed his arm casualy over the top of my open locker door, leaning on it.

"Hey Flynn, how are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Grand." I replied shortly.

"So I was just wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie with me tommorow night? Like, just the two of us." he asks.

My heart stopped for a second, was he... asking me to go on a date with him.

"You're asking me out on a... date?" I stutter out.

It's taken me a few months and alot of reasurance from my friends to realize that Flynn wasn't going to mess with my head like some boys do.

"Yer. My friend had the tickets and couldn't go so he gave them to me. They're booked for tommorow at 7:30, I could pick you up?" he suggests.

My mouth opens but I can't string a sentence together. I just look at him, confused and shocked.

"What? You've gotta stop thinking that your not attractive. You are."

That only makes me fight back a blush.

Before I can even reply, Flynn interupts.

"Great, so i'll pick you up at 7:30, it's a date!" Flynn exclaims, walking off.

"You don't even know where I live." I call after him.

He turns on his heel before saying, "Ariel gave me your address, about a month ago in fact."

With that, he made his way down the school corridoor.

Ariel told him?

Why does that not surprise me!

Let me fill you in. For the past month and a half, my best friend Ariel, along with two of my other bezzies, Mulan and Belle, has been trying to set me up with Flynn but I kept telling her we are just friends and that I don't see him in that way.

Not that that stopped them, especialy not Ariel.

There have been times when she'll ask me to meet her somewhere, I get there but instead of Ariel it's Flynn waiting for me. That makes me wonder if she is getting help off Flynns friends, Aladdin and Eric.

Which would make sense since Eric is Ariels boyfriend.

I'll be honest, once or twice I contemplated telling him how I feel, but decide against it as I know that as soon as it gets to my mouth it will be, "Get out of my face Flynn, you freak!"

Once I sort out the locker business, I head to the common area in hope of finding Mulan, Belle or Ariel.

Not that i'm going to tell them, I don't want to seem like i'm boasting about nothing.

Luckily, when I walk into the common area, Ariel, Aurora and Belle are already there.

Belle looks up from her book, when she sees me aproaching.

"Hey Rapunzel" Right we need to fill you in."

She eagerly puts her book down and places her hands on her knees, leaning in toward me as I sit in the sofa next to them.

"Oh yes right, i'm having a sleep-over at my house tommorow night. Mulan and Snow are coming too, care to join us?" Ariel chimes.

Oh, looks like i'll have to tell them after all.

They probably would have found out after anyway.

"I'm so, so sorry Ariel but I can't. I have a um... thing tommorow night." I struggle to find the right words.

"Oh." it's impossible to miss the upset look on Ariels face and I immediately feel guilty. "W-what is it?" she asks.

"Um, i'm going to the cinema... with Flynn." I manage to answer.

Everyones faces light up, especialy Ariels.

They start to cross to the sofa i'm on while Aurora drags a purple beanbag over to sit on.

"Give us all the details then!" Belle exclaims.

"Um... what details?" I ask, it's only a trip to the cinama.

"Where? When?" Aurora chimes.

"Tommorow at 7:30. Also, Ariel, did you give Flynn my adress?" I turn to look at Ariel, who's face is nearly as red as her hair.

"Yes, but he asked! He was planning on surprising you, but you weren't in and boy did your dad have a go at him!"

Now i'm the one with a red face.

He came to my house? Why didn't anyone tell me!

"Wait, what time does the movie finish?" Belle asks.

"My guess is around 9." I answer, seeing as how pretty much all movies are an hour and a half.

"You might still have time to come to mine! Then we can hear _all _the details!" Ariel points out excitedly.

"I doubt there's gonna be much to talk about but i'll try to get over."

"YAY!" all three of them exclaim in sync before practicaly jumping on me and pulling me into a group hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Mother has cooked my favourite food ever, hazelnut soup!

When I asked what the occasion was she told me there wasn't one, she just felt like making it.

"So darling, do you have any plans for tommorow, is Ariel throwing another girly friday night thing?" my Mother asked while we were eating.

"Yer, so I have to leave at 7:30." i'm trying to avoid saying I have a, what they'll assume is a date.

I know how my mum will react, she'll probably be happy.

My _dad_ on the other hand will ground me for life, in his head i'm still a three year old girl.

"7:30? I thought her parents didn't finish work till 8? She's not going to throw a party that will get her grounded is she?" my dad teases.

All three of us laugh at this.

Ariel and me have been friends since pre-school so not only do we know when eachothers parents finish work, but our parents know when the others parents finish work.

"No, she's not, don't worry. I have plans with someone else before that."

Looks like i'll have to tell them after all, not that I could have kept it from them for long anyway.

"Ooh, who is it?" mum asks, leaning in to show her interest.

My dad stops eating and looks at me sternly.

Forget grounded, he's going to kill me.

"I have a um... date." I stutter.

Mum has a _huge _smile on her face.

Dads jaw drops and so does his spoon from his hand, luckily it lands on the table, not in his food, I don't think a splash of hot soup on his face will help right now.

"You have a date! Who's the lucky boy?" mum asks ecitedly.

"Apparently you already know him, Flynn Rider?"

"That boy with the scratching post on his chin? Is that the style for facial hair nowadays?" my dad asks sarcasticaly, obviously annoyed.

"ROBERT!" my mum snaps.

"The same one, and it's called a goatee!"

"Goatee, scratching post, it's all the same thing!"

"What did you do the last time he came looking for me?"

My dad looked down at his soup, and began stirring it with his spoon.

"I'll tell her then shall I?" my mum looked at my dad, but he didn't take his gaze of his soup.

"Well Rapunzel, when you where at Mulans house for a sleepover, _Flynn _came round asking for you, we guessed he might have wanted to take you on a date because he had a bouquet and was dressed rather smart, or is that how he usualy dresses?"

I thought of the way Flynn dresses, it's not exactly what you would call smart, more casual.

Whenever you see him round school, he'll probably be wearing his black leather jacket and black converse like they're glued to him.

"No, he's more of a trainer and jacket boy."

"Oh well, unfortunately your dad was the one who answered the door so when I heard someone being interogated I jumped to the door."

My dad began to look embaressed, tell me this isn't going where I think it's going.

"In my defense, I didn't know who he was, so I thought someone was stalking my daughter!"

"Yer, sure, because that's how stalkers dress and act."

"So you had a go at him for being nice! Why didn't you tell me you did this!"

"Your dad told me not to because he thinks your to young for a boyfriend." my mum told me.

"I didn't say that, I just said she could do better then some rebel boy who probably smokes!" my dad looked rather annoyed now.

"He doesn't smoke! Stop jumping to conclusions!" I snap at him, but smile to make sure he doesn't think i'm annoyed at him over a boy.

"That's what I told him darling!"

My mother and me smile at eachother.

"So, anyway where is he taking you?" my mum trys to change the mood.

My dad leans toward me over the table, but I can see the joke in his eyes.

"Just the cinema, not exactly a romantic setting so calm down dad."

He mocked offence.

"What are you going to wear? Do you need my help, or are the girls coming over to help you?" my mum asks encouragingly.

"It's an hour and a half in a dark room full of people, I don't think i'll be wearing a dress and high heels, there's no point in getting all dressed up."

This makes my dad smile as if to say _'I totaly agree' _at my mum.

"If that's what you want to do then, fine." she gives in trying to persuade me.

"So do you want any help getting ready for your big date tonight?" Ariel asks for about the thousandth time that day.

"I'm not getting dressed up, and it's not a _'big date'_ it's just a... thing." I tell her as I finish putting my maths book and pencil case in my bag.

We begin to walk out the room as Ariel says "I suppose it's good not being a girly-girl but you are probably the most awkward girl I have ever met!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." I say sarcasticaly.

As we walk out the door Eric, Ariels boyfriend, is waiting outside for her.

"Hey Ariel!" he beams as he bends down to kiss her.

I roll my eyes and scoff as I turn away from the cheesy sight.

But as I do I bump into something, or rather _someone_.

I look up to see I have bumped into Flynn, who must have been waiting with Eric.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I apoligize to him.

"That's okay, I was waiting for you. We're still on for tonight right?"

"Yeah, we're still on." I reply shortly.

Turning on my heal to face Ariel, I realize her and Eric are _still _snogging each others heads off!

"You two are adorable. You make me sick." I joke.

This makes Ariel laugh and thankfully break apart from the exchanging of saliva.

"You saw eachother two _hours _ago, not two years!" Flynn adds sarcasticaly

We all laugh at his remark.

"Yeah well if you were in a relationship buddy, you would know about stuff like this." Eric remarks back.

"I don't have to be in a relationship to know about things like that."

Okay, _that's _just gross and not very attractive.

"How about you Rapunzel?" Ariels voice snaps me out of my daze.

"Hm?"

"Will you ever consider being in a relationship?" she asks innocently.

Is she doing this on purpose because Flynn's behind me?

"Let me see... no!" I say harshly.

"You're too stubborn for your own good, you know that?" she links her arm with mine and begins to drag me away, but just before she walks away, she pats Flynn apoligeticaly on the shoulder.

"Good look with her tonight!" she teases.

My jaw drops but before I can say anything, Ariel continues to drag me down the hall.

"Are you _sure _you want to wear that?" my mum asks, refering to my jeans and t-shirt.

I decided to wear a pair of denim jeans with a black shirt and a purple wool-like shirt over that. Instead of sporting my usual high-ponytail, I have put my hair into a braid down my back, a style that does not show the one streak of brown hair I have.

"We'll be in a cinema, he'll be concentrating more on the screen then me." I tell her.

"Well..." she is cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Our eyes widen, but not in the way that you'd think.

We don't want dad to get to the door first, that would just be awkward given as to what happened last time, so we race down the stairs and I open the door.

Unfortunately it looks like it _was_ an actual date, Flynn had parted with his leather jacket and was now wearing a smart looking blue jacket, that was probably part of a suit.

Underneath that was a black, colared blouse. The look was completed with black trousers.

It was actualy quite a handsome look, but you won't get me to admit that out loud, unless of course it was to reply to a compliment.

"Wow, you look amazing! I um, got these for you." he compliments and it's then that I notice he is holding a bouquete of flowers of every colour.

I think of what people do in the movies when handed a bouquet.

I smell them. Why do people even do that? Is it to show that your grateful for them.

"Thank you so much! You're looking rather handsome aswell, what happened to the leather jacket?" I ask sarcasticaly.

I look down to notice he is still wearing his usual black converse and chuckle a little.

"I thought I better dress smartly for our date." he tells me smoothly.

Please tell me my dad isn't behind me.

"Here, dear, i'll take those of you." my mother chimes from behind, as I turn, she takes the flowers from me and steps back.

Realizing Flynn is still waiting for me, I quickly pull on my purple all-stars (lets hope he doesn't think i'm taking the mick by dressing more casualy then him) and grab my black cardigan, before heading towards the door.

"I probably should have dressed like you have. Clothes suitable for a cinema, I make it look as if we're going to a restraunt." Flynn states as we walk toward his car.

"It's not that bad, people won't realy be able to see what you're wearing anyway." I try to reasure him.

"Fair point well made."

As he says this, we start to drive off.

The film we went to see was a romantic-comedy called 'Blended'. It starts with two single parents going on a blind date, which goes _really _badly. With a twist and turn of events, they end up stuck together on a blended family holiday to Africa, where they start to fall in love.

Halfway through the film I noticed Flynn had his hand on the arm rest closest to me, with his hand open as if to say I could hold it.

When it comes to things like this, I have absolutely no knowledge apart from things I learned in films, which are planned out.

My hand was already facing palm-down on the arm rest, so it would look wierd if I strangely slipped it into Flynns.

Not that I needed to, Flynn edged his hand close to mine, and before I could react, he had scooped up my hand and intwined our fingers.

I drew in a shaky breath, looking at Flynn through the corner of my eye, he was smiling triumphantly, but I guess when it comes to things like this, Flynn is _alot _more smoother then me.

As the movie was finishing, there was of course the classical kiss. As this happened I noticed Flynn looking over at me, was he finding what was happening to mushy and decided to look away? Or was he fantacising him and me kissing? Or could it be he wanted to see how I reacted and decide if he wanted to kiss me later?

When we were leaving the cinema, I noticed that Flynn and I were still holding hands.

Everything suddenly added up. Was it just a coincidence that we went to see a romantic-comedy? Did he plan this out?

"You didn't really get those tickets from a friend did you?" I ask dryly.

He stopped us in our tracks and stood so we were opposite eachother.

"It was two weeks of pizza delivery tips." he answers.

"Why? Why me?" I can't help but ask.

A guy like Flynn could have anyone he wanted, why would he want a geek like me. There's nothing special about me, i'm just your avarege girl, compared to girls like Jasmine and Cinderella, two of the prettiest girls I know, i'm not one of those girls who would stand out in a crowded room.

"Because I love your artwork, and when you start to really concentrate, you get this crease in your forehead right, there." he draws his thumb down the middle of my forehead as we laugh a little, when his thumb reaches the bottom of my forehead, he moves it to cup my cheek "And you're beautiful." he adds as he caresses my cheek with his thumb, I try to fight back a blush as he says this.

"Why do I have this feeling your about to mess up my entire life?" I ask, looking over his shoulder, I don't know why but I just can't seem to bring myself to look at him.

Eventualy, I get over that faze and look him in the eye.

"A little mess never hurt anyone." he answers coolly.

Before I can do anything else, Flynn has leaned forward and is now kissing me on the lips.

My eyes widen at first, but soon enough I kiss him back.

He wraps one arm around my waist and pulls me close to him, while his other hand runs through my hair.

I move my hands from his chest to the back of his neck, running one hand through the bottom of his suprisingly soft locks.

We just stand there, kissing eachother, ignoring everything else.

When we break apart for air, Flynn rests his forehead against mine still caressing my cheek, and I notice he has a sly smile on his face.

Before I can ask why, he interupts.

"So does this mean your my girlfriend?"

That caught me off guard.

"Um..." I pretend to be confused, to which he places a hand over his heart and gasps in mock offence.

"Oh come on! I did _not_ just spend two weeks of saving up to buy these tickets, _and_ kiss you, for it to mean nothing!" he yells.

"Ok, ok, i'll... be your girlfriend." I stutter out.

A _massive _grin crosses his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I have your number please?" Flynn asks as he parks outside my house.

"Um, sure..." I hesitate.

After we have exchanged numbers, I climb out the car.

I'm surprised when Flynn does the same.

He's not going to ask to come in the house is he? I'm lucky my dad let me go out in the first place, if I bring Flynn in the house, it may start a riot.

Thankfully, he stops when he is in front of me,

"So, when will you next grace me with your presence?" he asks taking my hands in his.

"Probably Monday, I'm busy most of the weekend." I lie.

Now don't think that because I'm lying, I'm being mean. I haven't got much knowledge when it comes to relationships, only things I've seen in movies, which are planned anyway.

It was impossible to miss the upset look that crossed Flynns face, so I decided not to mask the guilty look on mine.

"Your hands are _freezing_!" Flynn states.

What he does next surprises the life out of me, but at the same, makes my heart melt a bit.

He cups his hands around mine, and begins to breath into them, warming them up.

After about ten seconds of warming me up, he places his chin on top of our mingled hands.

"Are you _sure _you haven't got any spare time this weekend?" he asks with puppy-dog eyes.

"Don't make me have to pull my smolder on you!" he added.

"Smolder?" I repeated, confused.

As I said this he put our hands down, and brought his chin to his chest, as if to compose himself.

He brought his head back up, with a facial expression that made him look as if he were in pain.

I gave him a confused look.

"This kind of an off day for me, this doesn't normally happen. You're not fainting, you're meant to faint." he tells me through pouted lips.

"Sorry to ruin your confidence, but it looks like your in pain." I tease.

He puts his hand to his heart and scoffs in mock offence.

"_Anyway,_ I'll see what I can do about finding time this weekend." I try to change the subject.

"Thanks, text me when you find out."

He takes my hand in his and begins to steer me toward my house, I begin to panick.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you home." he answers flatly.

"My house is five metres away."

"Yeah, but who knows what could be hanging around in those five metres. I don't think your dad will like me if I let you be kidnapped."

I roll me eyes at his remark.

As soon as I do, there is a rustling noise coming from the bush in front of the porch.

Flynn steps in front of me, putting his arm out protectively.

"Is it ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?" I ask sarcasticaly.

My question is answered when a small, stray, grey rabbit jumps out the bush.

Flynn breathes a sigh of relief, before taking my hand again and guiding me up the small steps.

The porch is only small, with a bench in front of one of the windows, we stand opposite the window, probably not the best place but oh well.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Flynn says, cupping my hands underneath his chin again.

"Yeah, me to." I reply.

"I'm just annoyed I can't see you again."

Was he trying to guilt-trip me?  
>"I told you, i'll see what I can do."<p>

He smiled and we began to lean in to kiss.

"Rapunzel, just go! Spend the whole weekend with him if you want!" another voice called from the other side of the window.

"Mum!" I yelled, embarrassed and panicking.

"She's available all weekend!" I hear Pascal, my little brother, add.

My face is probably as red as a tomato now.

"Sorry!" my mum opens the curtains, to reveal her and Pascal sitting on the sofa, leaning toward the window.

Have they been watching the _whole _time!

Flynn looked back at me, "So you are free." he raises one eyebrow and gives me a sly looking grin.

"Just take her home with you if you want, she barely leaves the house anyway." Pascal yells.

Can I remind you this is coming from an _eight_ year old!

Flynn leans toward the window.

"I might take you up on that offer!"

_Please _tell me my dad isn't watching this to!

"Right, can we move on please!" I interrupt the conversation between Flynn and Pascal.

"Sure." he walks over to me.

Before I can say anything else, Flynn has leaned in and is kissing me again.

Every bone in my body is telling me to break it, but I can't.

For one moment, I forget that everyone else is there, watching us, and just kiss him back.

After a while I pull away, trying not to take it to far encase dad is watching.

"See you, whenever then." Flynn turns to walk away, but before he does I hear the front door open behind me.

"Hey Flynn wait! We're having a barbecue tomorrow, would you care to join us?" my mum shouts after him.

"Mum!"

"I would love to!" Flynn calls back, my head snaps round to look at him, eyes wide.

"Great! Come round at five!" mum tells him as he walks back to his car.

"Since when did _we_ have barbecues?" I ask her.

"Since now." she smiles at me, before walking back into the house.

"What did you mean, you were busy? You never leave the house unless it's for school or your meeting friends!" Pascal yells at me.

"Since when did _you _turn into dad?" I ask back.

He sticks his tongue out at me, to which I return the gesture.

"_Anyway_, go get changed, i'll drop you off at Ariels house." mum interupts.

I do as i'm told and go upstairs to get changed, how am I going to explain this to the girls?


	4. Chapter 4

_Do I actually need to get changed?_

I'm already wearing casual clothing.

And if anyone asks I can say I _did_ get changed.

If Ariel ever found out I wore casual clothing to a turned-out-to-be date, she'd turn into my second mum. And that's not a good thing.

I grab my sports bag I packed earlier, and run down the stairs where my mum is waiting, car keys in hand.

Ariel only lives ten minutes away, that came in _very _handy when we were little, and constantly wanting to go to each others houses.

"See you tomorrow, also one quick question: Is Flynn vegetarian? We have enough veggie burgers for you, but that's it." mum asks.

"No he isn't vegetarian, don't worry."

She gives me a peck on my forehead, before I climb out of the car and walk to Ariel's front door.

As soon as I ring the door bell, it sounds like something has been thrown down the stairs.

I relax when I realize it's Ariel as she opens the door.

"Rapunzel! You made it! Come on in, we're all in my room." Ariel beams as I walk through the door.

"Hello there Rapunzel, well I'm glad your here at last, we've all been kept in suspension about your date!" Ariel's dad, Triton called from the living room.

"See, even my _parents _are calling it a date!" Ariel whispers into my ear, guiding me up the stairs.

"Rapunzel!" Mulan, Snow, Aurora and Belle scream my name as I open the bedroom door.

"How did it go?"

"Did you kiss?"

"Did you exchange numbers?"

"When are you next going to see him?"

Everyone asks questions after questions, so much that it's not even words, just a large jumble of sounds.

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!" thankfully, Ariel breaks the mass of noise.

"One. At. A. Time." she stops between each word.

"Sorry." everyone says in sync.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink Rapunzel?" Belle asks, pointing to the mix of snacks and drinks they have gathered.

It's like a buffet! Celery and bread sticks with different dips, including humous.

There are also bags of sweets and boxes of brownies, next to party-sized bottles of Pepsi and Sprite.

"Sure, thanks." I sit next to Mulan and Ariel perches next to me.

The food is in the middle of us, so I lean forward to take a celery stick and dip it in the homous.

"We were just putting _'Revenge of the Bridesmaids' _on." Snow says, pressing a button on the remote.

It's then that I notice, Ariel has moved her TV so it's on the floor, right in front of us.

"So how did it go?" Aurora can barely seem to contain her excitement.

"Why are you all getting so excited? It was only a trip to the cinema."

"Yeah, but we've been waiting _three months_ for this to happen!" Mulan tells me.

"What do you mean _'you've been waiting',_ we _met _three months ago, it's not like it was love at first sight." I recoil.

"_We _like to think it was." Aurora looks at all of us in turn.

"Yeah, my little Rapunzel, is all grown up, and, getting a boyfriend!" Ariel begins to fake sob, wrapping her arms around my neck, and pulling me close to her.

"Oh, please!" I pull away from her, causing her to have a fit of giggles, "Your worse then my dad!" I tease.

"But seriously, how did it go?" Belle tries to get everyone to calm down.

Snow pauses the film.

"Well we didn't _kiss_ if that's what you're wondering." I joke.

There's a long line of _'Oh's'_.

"Are you serious!" Ariel yells at me.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

Everyone's facial expression brightens as fast as a light switch.

"Tell all! Tell all!" Belle begins to bounce on the spot.

"Well, we kind of held hands, and then we kissed. Also, remind me _never _to introduce him to my family _again_."

"Why? What happened?" Aurora urges me to go on.

"We were about to kiss, and it turned-out, mum and Pascal were watching us the _whole_ time." my cheeks turn red at the memory.

"I'm gonna ask Pascal _all _about what he saw!" Snow teases.

"Me too!" Mulan adds.

"He'll probably make some stuff up." I try to put the idea out of their heads, i'll never hear the end of it if they find out.

"As long as it's stuff that makes it better." Ariel joins in.

"When are you going to see him next?" Belle asks.

"Tomorrow." I groan.

"Ha! I told you!" Ariel points to Belle.

What they do next both shocks and slightly offends me.

Belle groans and passes a pound coin to Ariel, while Mulan is given one from Snow, who also looks disheartened. Aurora just sits there, smiling.

"What are you doing?" I ask them.

"Don't be offended, but, we took bets if you were going to see Flynn tomorrow or Monday." Mulan stutters out.

"WHAT!" I shout.

"DAD! You owe Aurora a pound!" Ariel calls to downstairs.

I hear Triton groan, as he marches up the stairs.

"Here you go Aurora!" he drops a pound coin in her outstretched hand.

"I have to admit, you surprise me Rapunzel." he tells me, turning to leave.

"It wasn't my fault! My mum invited him!" I try to make him understand.

"Sure she did!" Belle jokes.

"Can we just watch the movie and move on please?" I try to get the conversation off my date, and the betting thing off my mind.

"Ok, if it makes you happy." Snow says before pressing _'play'_ on the remote.

Thankfully, for the rest of the night, no one brings up my date.

The closest thing to it that's mentioned, is what everyone is going to spend their pound on.

I laugh sarcastically as Belle suggests putting the money together and buying me new date clothes.

At least now they'll stop calling me the _'odd one out', _you see they're all in perfect relationships, that's why they paid lot's of attention when Flynn, a guy, started talking to me.

Oh well, now I just have to survive this barbecue.


End file.
